User talk:Sannse
Sannse, I don't think that will be fair, we are not using those images to get any kind of profit out of it, only with the purpose of knowledge of that specific game. The admins and owners of PokeFarm.org are themselves using copyrighted material of the Nintendo company, such as sprites(images) and names of Pokemon and making profit out of them, please see here. This is obviously a strong point against what they are claiming, so please reconsider your decision. Not Nidhogg 02:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) egg How can i hatch the egg? Comment on http://pokefarm.wikia.com "That's not how it works. Editing it just makes it a derivative work, and doesn't change the the original creator has copyright. I'm going to have to remove images again, and if there are repeated problems, I'm afraid I'm going to have to delete this wiki. -- Sannsehttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (help forum | blog) 17:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC)" This is something you said in January of 2011. There is constant use of Pokefarm.org egg sprites and other images that is copyrighted to the site (which we have had issues with before and have explained before) The images have been removed time and time again, and your comment says that if there are repeated problems the wiki would have to be deleted. My question is "When is it considered repeated enough to get deleted? After the 30th time the images have been removed by staff?" After all, Pokefarm staff has contacted the staff here several times, have had the images taken down at least ten different times, yet the wiki still stands, still causes trouble for any users using it, and still violates Pokefarm's copyright. someone made a comment that PF was violating Nintendo's copyright with the use of their images. This is not the case, as they have credit and they follow all the copyright laws that they have in place over it. Nintendo has been contacted over the matter many times, but there's nothing that has been done. Why? Because the staff of PF contacted Nintendo about the use of the sprites before Pokefarm.org ever opened. However, while they have permission to use Pokemon sprites, they do not give permission to use the Egg sprites, Scratched event sprites, or any other made for the site artwork that the wiki has been stealing and using against the copyright set in place on the site. (And as set in the rules on the site as well, but the people on here wouldn't dare think about that and follow that at all....) I just find it amusing to see you said what you said over a year ago, the images had to be removed several times after that threat, by staff of Wikia, and yet they are still left to run amuck and cause trouble and all this good stuff. I suggest banning - if you can - this IP: =107.201.105.244= I have edited the pokefarm staff table to the best of my ability, minus adding job descriptions. I believe they are the one responsible, and they have also created a page on here titled 'Woop' that you should probably delete when you get the chance. Thank you! NatsNeko 06:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, we do have policies in place for dealing with people who repeatedly cause DMCA issues, but as far as I know, we haven't had a DMCA notice from this wiki for some time -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC)